


let me love you when you've come undone

by scottsmcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Liam came home from school one day, looking for Theo after hearing that he skipped his classes. But what he finds isn't what he expected. (Day 1 of ThiamWeek2K17)





	let me love you when you've come undone

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Thiam Week 2K17 is finally here! The prompt for Monday is Hurt/ Comfort so this fic is definitely a little more emotional than my others. I really hope everyone enjoys it and if you want please leave a comment here or go to my Tumblr @profesional-fanboy and tell me what you think!

Liam slammed the door behind him when he got home. “Theo? Where are you?” He called. When no one answered Liam scoffed and shook his head, pursing his lips in annoyment. According Mason and Corey, Theo had skipped first and second period and every text Liam sent his boyfriend had gone unanswered (in hindsight, he probably should’ve stopped after the sixth one to not reek of desperation). Liam was pissed off, to say the least. When Theo stayed behind to redo his senior year he promised him that he would do his best so they could graduate together. And up until then Theo kept his word-he even made Liam study with him to keep him from giving up. So why the sudden change?

“Theo? C’mon, I’m not kidding.” Liam called out again. Still no response. Liam groaned, jogging up the stairs as he checked the time on his watch. Lunch was over in like ten minutes which meant that he would most certainly be late to English class. Great, looks like Liam had a meeting with Ms. Martin in the counselor's office to look forward too.

Liam headed for his and Theo’s room, prepared to hear a myriad of excuses about why he wasn’t in class. But no, Liam wouldn’t fall for Theo’s pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. He had to stay strong and stand his ground (which is easier said than done when it came to not giving into his boyfriend’s charm).

Liam opened the door. “Let’s get goin-” He started to say but stopped when his eyes fell on Theo. He was sitting on their bed, hugging his knees, looking so small and broken that Liam almost didn’t recognize him. Theo’s shoulders were shaking with every muffled sob he let out and the tears running down his face showed no sign of stopping. “Theo, what’s... what’s wrong?” Liam asked gently. He walked over to the crying chimera and gingerly put his hand on his shoulder.

“It-it’s my sister.” Theo mumbled in between sniffles. “Today’s the day when I...when I…” His voice trailed off, but Liam put two and two together.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he pulled Theo into a tight embrace. “I had no idea.”

“Neither did I.” Theo laughed weakly, lowering his eyes in shame. “I didn’t even remember until I got to school and the teacher wrote down the date on the board. After that I-I couldn’t stay. I had to get out of there before I started crying in front of everybody.” His voice cracked as another sob escaped his lips. God, Liam hated seeing Theo cry. Absolutely hated it. He wanted the sarcastic lovable jerk Theo back, the one that always had a comeback ready and smirked when Liam did something dumb. That was the man he loved seeing Theo like this made his heart ache.

Liam gave Theo’s arm a small squeeze. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Theo shook his head furiously. “I can’t. I-I shouldn’t.” He croaked. “It’s my fault she’s gone. I’m the one that killed her. I shouldn’t even be crying, I lost that right a long time ago.” Theo said, his voice thick with emotion.

“Don’t say that.” Liam cooed. He looked right into Theo’s watery eyes and placed his hands on the sides of his boyfriend’s face. “You’re not the same person you were back then. You’re better. You’ve done so much good since then. She’d be so proud of the guy you’ve become.” Liam assured. Theo shook him off, shooting up from the bed and shaking his head again.

“You don’t know that.” Theo growled, forcing himself not to look at Liam. “Somewhere inside me there’s this...this darkness that I can’t get rid of. I spent so many years doing awful, horrible things. Including not helping my sister.” He paused for a long moment. “Maybe I'm still that same cold hearted monster.” He said hoarsely. Theo lifted his gaze and turned to Liam, tears welling up in his eyes.

Liam felt like crying too. Seeing his boyfriend so shattered and consumed by self hatred made him feel sick. If only Theo could see what he saw, that the monster he thought he was didn't exist anymore. Liam knew how much Theo had changed-hell, he probably wouldn't even be alive today if it wasn't for him. He wished there was something he could do to make it all okay. Something that could make Theo feel loved and safe instead of sad and broken. But Liam knew he couldn’t, the only thing he can do is be there for Theo until the pain went away on its own. He stood up slowly and took Theo into his arms, wrapping him into a hug he desperately needed. “You're not a monster.” Liam said softly. “And every time you think you are, I'll be there for you. I promise. Okay?”

Theo nodded. His head is still leaning on Liam’s shoulder when he responds. “I love you.” Theo murmured and Liam smiled softly, running his hands through his hair comfortingly. Theo wasn’t going to feel better anytime soon but Liam knew that as long as he was there, Theo didn’t have to deal with this on his own. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
